


Maschere e seta

by kanako91



Series: P0rn Fest Italia [19]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Dumb Sexual Metaphors, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Femdom, Fersen is a libertine never forget that, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masks, Prompt Fill, Riding Crops, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:maschere sul viso e lacci di seta intorno ai polsi
Relationships: Hans Axel von Fersen/Marie Antoinette
Series: P0rn Fest Italia [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070156
Kudos: 4
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Maschere e seta

I lacci di seta stringevano con delicatezza i polsi di Axel e li assicuravano a un angolo del letto. La maschera che gli copriva la parte superiore del viso era di stoffa morbida, nulla a che vedere con quelle indossate con altre donne.

Ma non c’era spazio per altre donne in quella stanza.

Solo per lei.

La Regina di Francia.

Il materasso si inclinò quando Maria Antonietta vi salì con un ginocchio, in sottana leggera e corsetto. A giudicare dallo scorcio tentatore quando lei portò sul letto anche l’altro ginocchio, al di sotto non indossava nient’altro che le calze, tenute su da un delizioso nastro di un rosa intenso che gli riportava alla mente un’altra parte di lei dal colore simile.

E non solo alla mente.

Il suo membro si fece sentire in risposta, con un formicolio carico di aspettativa.

«Cosa abbiamo qui?» disse Maria Antonietta, gli occhi scintillanti dietro la maschera di pizzo nero, che completava il costume con il frustino da cavallerizza che teneva in una mano.

«Signora brigantessa, abbiate pietà di me. Sono solo un secondogenito senza un soldo a mio nome» disse Axel, mentre lei avanzava verso di lui sul letto.

«Volete forse dirmi che ho fatto tutta la fatica di assaltare la vostra carrozza per nulla?»

E così dicendo gli sollevò il mento con la punta del frustino.

«Sono mortificato, spero di poter rimediare in qualche modo».

Lei incurvò le labbra rosse in un sorrisetto che, quando lui lo vedeva a corte, lo riportava sempre a momenti poco appropriati al luogo e al ruolo che lei rivestiva fuori dai loro giochi in camera da letto.

Il frustino discese lungo la gola fino allo scollo della camicia, allargandolo finché non divenne un’ampia finestra sul suo petto.

«Possiamo venire a un accordo, suppongo» disse lei, gli occhi che scorrevano lungo ogni millimetro di pelle esposta e più giù. Il frustino li seguì, fino al bordo dei calzoni, e sfiorò il rigonfiamento della stoffa, provocandogli un brivido lungo la schiena.

Voleva che lo scoprisse e lo provocasse con la sottile minaccia che rappresentava quel frustino. Lei non lo avrebbe mai usato su una zona così sensibile e delicata, ma da come lo stava maneggiando in quel momento intendeva solo creargli la suggestione che avrebbe potuto farlo.

E quello aveva effetto, eccome.

Sollevò i fianchi verso di lei e Maria Antonietta schioccò la lingua contro il palato.

«Così non va affatto bene, signor prigioniero» disse e con due colpetti leggeri all’interno delle cosce gliele fece aprire. «Se volete davvero rimediare, potete sempre offrirmi la vostra cavalcatura per fuggire sana e salva».

«Come desiderate, signora brigantessa. Ho qui un giovane stallone che freme per galoppare libero dalla bardatura».

Vide le sue labbra tremare per trattenere una risata e si schiarì la gola con un colpetto di tosse.

«Dovrei esaminarlo. Non vorrei mai che mi lasciasse per strada».

«Prego, fate pure».

Maria Antonietta si sedette sui talloni di fianco a lui, il frustino di traverso sulle cosce, e si adoperò sui bottoncini dei calzoni, un sorriso che aleggiava sulle labbra. Non più trattenuto dalla stoffa, il suo membro si sollevò contento della libertà ritrovata.

«Oh, avevate proprio ragione. Lo stallone scalpita».

Axel sperava che glielo prendesse in una di quelle sue manine piccole e affusolate, ma lei sembrava avere ben altri piani.

«Quant’è orgoglioso, con quella testa dritta».

Recuperato il frustino, tracciò il contorno della sua erezione con gesti lenti, il cuoio della linguetta ancora fresco contro la sua pelle. Axel sollevò i fianchi per andare incontro a quella carezza, e per tutta risposta lei glielo picchiettò sulla punta.

«Troppo impaziente» mormorò lei, con uno sguardo di sbieco.

«Sente la promessa di una cavalcata soddisfacente».

«Adulatore».

Con un ultimo colpetto di frustino alla base del suo membro, Maria Antonietta sollevò la sottana e infilò il frustino nel nastro reggicalze.

«A questo punto, non mi resta che fare un giro di prova».

Prima che Axel potesse formulare una risposta adatta, lei aveva gettato una gamba oltre di lui con la destrezza di una cavallerizza.

«Non montate all’amazzone?» le chiese, le mani che fremevano dalla voglia di afferrarla per i fianchi morbidi e strofinarsi contro il suo fiore.

Nei suoi occhi scintillò il divertimento. Poteva quasi sentirla punzecchiarlo con un “Malandrino, tu e le tue posizioni strane”.

«Devo fuggire in fretta, monterò a cavalcioni».

Lo afferrò con una delle sue manine, per posizionarlo all’ingresso. La punta sfiorò la pelle umida del suo nettare, per poi scivolare dentro, così, senza nulla a separarli. Un lusso che poteva permettersi solo con lei, solo in rare occasioni. E quel giorno era una di quelle.

Maria Antonietta calò su di lui con un debole gemito, uno di quei suoni che lui adorava sentir uscire dalle sue labbra, e chiuse gli occhi mentre restava immobile qualche attimo, quasi ad assaporare meglio la novità.

Poi li riaprì e li puntò su di lui. «Confortevole. Ma vediamo come reagisce a un bel galoppo vigoroso».

Axel si umettò le labbra e annuì. Non aspettava altro.

Con un “ _allez!_ ”, Maria Antonietta mosse i fianchi avanti e indietro, sollevandosi ogni tanto sulle ginocchia e scendendo di nuovo su di lui, un po’ ridacchiando, un po’ senza fiato.

E lui si abbandonò a quella cavalcata, la testa gettata indietro contro la spalliera del letto, una risata che si mescolava ai sospiri, finché la voglia di ridere di entrambi non passò e lasciò solo il canto del piacere.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sarei aspettata di scrivere tutto fuorché questi due.  
> Ma immagino che il mix di maschere e bondage che suggeriti dal prompt abbia fatto il suo lavoro su di me, et voilà! I doppi sensi ridicoli sono usciti da soli, ogni tot devo dar sfogo a questo umorismo da ragazzino delle medie LOL  
> Un ringraziamento speciale alle sante Chià e Mel, che come sempre si prestano a fare da cavie a queste robe prima ancora che le abbia revisionate come si deve.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto,  
> Kan


End file.
